Indestructible
by AtomicFlounder
Summary: "You think that just because people call you the 'Strongest critter in the ocean' that they actually mean it." he says as he shakes his head, "It's just a stupid title, It doesn't mean anything when you're dead, you're a living person too, you're not indestructible." Spongebob shouted at her...


**Welcome to a new spandy fanfic guys, hope you like it, and be sure to. R &R **

***beep* *beep* *beep***

Sandy sat at the side of a hospital bed, she was restless, seeing him lying there, unconscious, wires hooked everywhere, and breathing hoses hooked up to his nose; she held his hand the entire time she was here.

It took a few hours before the doctors would let her see him, after being in surgery for about an hour; and it was all her fault, and she knew it. If she'd listened to him, he wouldn't be here, she wouldn't be worrying about him, but she never listened to him, in her mind he knew nothing, he was too cautious, and she was dangerous, and he knew it, and it made her wonder why he even stayed, it shouldn't be him in this bed, it should be her, but, she couldn't blame him for who he was, could she?

 **Earlier that day**

"Sandy, please, don't do this." Spongebob begged as he ran after her, just like that time with that Alaskan bull worm.

Sandy was a few feet ahead of him, "Oh quit yer worrying." she said, "I'll be fine." she said as she continued to walk towards her death.

Spongebob grabbed her by her arms, "No you won't be fine, Sandy, you'll get yourself killed if you do this." Spongebob said.

Sandy rolled her eyes, "Spongebob, have y'all forgotten that I happen to be tha strongest critter in Bikini Bottom?" Sandy questioned.

"That's just a stupid title Sandy, this isn't a game, Sandy, this is my life you're toying with." Spongebob said as he extended his arms.

Sandy pulled him away from her, "Y'all mean, my life." she corrected him, "No one's making me do this except for me."

"No, I mean my life, Sandy, I'm not going to let you get killed, I'll kill myself just by trying to protect you." he threw his hands out to her, "Can you please do something for someone other than yourself for once?" he questioned.

"I never asked y'all ta look after me, I don't need y'all to save me, when I can save myself, if you get killed, it'll be on y'all." Sandy poked his chest, "and y'all are actin like I'm selfish!" Sandy placed her hands on her hips.

"You are selfish, you may not think it, but you're not only gonna hurt yourself, but you're gonna hurt the people around you who care about you! So you don't care about me, you don't care if I die, but, I care about you, Sandy, I need you, I can't lose you to some stupid thrill." Spongebob shouted.

Sandy rolled her eyes, "I'm done with this conversation." she barked as she turned around and walked away.

Spongebob ran after her again, by the time he got to her, she was already standing in the middle of a road, where a stampede of wild sea horses were riding towards her in a cloud of dust. Spongebob gasped, "She's going to get herself killed." he said as he pulled at the top of his head.

As Spongebob was going to push her out of the way, she jumped onto one of the sea horses, "Yee haw, now this is whatcha call a rodeo!" she shouted at the top of her lungs as the horse stood up high with a neigh.

Spongebob stood back, this couldn't end well he was sure of it, and just as he predicted, the horse started bucking, "Whoa, there steady girl, hey wait!" Sandy shouted as she was knocked off it's back and into the dirt; with more than half the stamped behind her, closing in on her.

Sandy covered her head before she was quickly embraced by none other than Spongebob, shoving her out of the way just in time before he was trampled over.

Sandy grunted as she hit the floor, she stood up just in time to see Spongebob running towards her just before he was wiped out. Sandy screamed reaching out to him, she couldn't see him anywhere with all the dust in the air, and there were plenty more horses to come.

 **Present time**

Sandy cried into her arm as her last memory flooded through her mind, the argument they had had, the last thing she wanted was for him to die, thinking that she didn't care. Sandy didn't want things to end the way they did; she needed more time.

"I'm, so sorry." she cried on him, it wasn't fair, nothing was, "This, is all my fault, If only I'd listened.." yes if only, "Oh, why'd you have to go and do that for? Why'd you have to save me." she shook her head.

Spongebob groaned, "Because, I need you." he answered, Sandy looked at him, his eyes were just starting to open, they didn't open all the way, "Spongebob!" she smiled, Spongebob slowly turned his head to her, his eyes were partially open.

"How long were you here?" he asked, Sandy wiped away a tear, "Since y'all got here, I'm so sorry, Spongebob." she apologized, Spongebob sighed turning his head straight, "Yeah, me too." he said as he closed his tired eyes, he was still groggy from the anesthetics.

"You're so reckless." he spoke up as he cleared his throat with a small cough, "I'm sorry." she said, Spongebob shook his head, "I'm supposed to tell you not to feel sorry, but you should, I'm supposed to tell you that it's not your fault, but, we both know that's a lie, I'm like this because of you." he said with as much bitterness as he could.

"Y'all are like this because y'all tried to be the hero and save me, and it nearly got y'all killed!" Sandy raised her voice, "Yes, and it's because your ears are useless, you couldn't even bother to reason with me." he said as he turned his head further away from her.

"Ok, Spongebob I get that y'all are mad.. But you can't just take it out on me." she said, Spongebob scoffed, "Mad isn't even the slightest of what I'm feeling right now." he said as he turned his back towards her, his lip was starting to quiver.

"That's okay, you're allowed to feel that way." she said as she reached out to touch, Spongebob rolled his eyes and shook her from his shoulder, "No it's not, I'm supposed to be happy that you're safe." he said as he crossed his arms, "Believe me, I am, if you weren't, then this wouldn't have been worth it." he groaned as he turned back on his back.

Spongebob sighed, this wasn't the first time she'd done something like this, but he wasn't about to bring that up again, it would only create more conflict and he wasn't in the best shape to argue with her, even if he knew he'd win.

Spongebob shook his head after a few moments of silence passed between them, "I just don't understand, why you constantly put yourself at risk." he said as he crosses his arms again.

Sandy looked up at him, "I don't know either." she shook his head, "Pft, please, don't lie to me." he scoffed, "I know you better then anyone here." he rolled his eyes, and they both knew it was true.

"Someday Sandy, I won't be here to protect you, you'd probably have already killed me by then, who knows." he rolled his eyes before continuing, "Someday, I won't be here, and when that time comes, no one will protect you, not like I do, no one will care enough to at least tell you what you're doing is dangerous, and it will get you killed." he said.

Sandy looked down, "Is the trill really worth all of that? Huh, I guess it is huh, I mean, after you kill me off, which you even said you didn't care.."

"I didn't mean that! I know what I said was bad, but I didn't mean it!" she shouted, "Sounded like it to me, I mean, really."

"What?"

"You think that just because people call you the 'Strongest critter in the ocean' that they actually mean it, Sandy, it's just a stupid title, It doesn't mean anything when you're dead, you're a living person too, you're not indestructible." he bickered.

Sandy sighed, "Do y'all want me ta leave?" Sandy asked as she stood up, Spongebob sat up, he grunted while holding his side.

"If you leave, we're done!" he shouted, Sandy jumped at how loud he yelled at her, his warning was even worse, "What do y'all mean, we're done?" she questioned, Spongebob laid back down, "You know what I mean." he huffed.

"Y'all make it sound like we're a couple." she rolls her eyes, Spongebob sighed, "If you leave, without me or the doctor telling you to, I'll leave, I won't come around no more, our relationship as 'Best friends' would have ended, and trust me Sandy, you don't want that." he said, Sandy began to tear up, she sat back down, "Y'all are acting like a big jerk, ya know that?" she said.

"Hmph, takes one to know one." he simply replied.

"Ya know, I didn't ask y'all ta save me! If you stayed out of the way.."

"If I'd stayed out of the way, you'd be dead right now, I barely made it out alive because of what you did, and here I thought, that you, Sandra Cheeks was the smartest woman I knew, and now I see that you're just as dumb as everyone else." he stated.

"I'm not dumb, I have a college degree in science." she fired back.

"Yeah, and I've got a degree in cooking, would you want to sample some of my cooking? Oh wait, you can't because I'm stuck in a hospital bed." he raised his voice at her.

"It doesn't take a genius to figure out the stuff you do is ridiculous, even I know you're a danger to be around, and that's why you don't have many friends" Spongebob said, "That are alive that is." he muttered under his breath just loud enough for her to pick up.

Man how long was he going to keep stabbing her? How could she just sit here and let him talk to her like this? She couldn't leave unless she wanted to end everything with him, and that was something she definitely didn't want to do; Spongebob was a great guy, and he had the right to be angry at her, but to constantly scold her, it wasn't very nice.

"Then why do y'all stay, huh?" she questioned, tears falling down her cheeks, he didn't know how bad she was feeling, or maybe he did, and he just wanted to make her feel worse.

"Because, I don't have a choice." he barked, he sighed, "I love you, Sandy, so much, and it scares me, I don't want to be in love with you, but I can't help it, I just.."

"Spongebob?" Sandy sat up, she got closer to him as he fell back into the bed, his eyes rolling to the back of his head as his entire body shook in an angry tantrum, this didn't look to good, Sandy jumped up and raced to the door, calling out for any near by doctors.

Doctors and a few nurses whizzed by, taking the sponge, "Quick, get him on his side!" a doctor ordered, his mouth began to froth, "Wh, what's happening to em!" Sandy shouted, she was so terrified, "Doctor, what's happening?" she asked.

The doctor looked at her, "He's having a seizure, we need to get her out of here, take her to the waiting room." the man ordered, "What? I can't leave him!" Sandy shouted as she yanked her arm away from the nurse.

"Wh, what's, this?" Spongebob's disembodied voice echoed through space.

"Ma'am, please, you don't want to be in here right now." the doctor said, "no I have to, please, I can't leave him." she said, the doctor looked at the nurse, he nodded, "Ok, just stay out of the way." he said.

They laid him back down as he stopped shaking, the seizure was over, but the monitor was out of control, "Quick! I need that defibrillator!" he shouted as the device was rolled over to him, "Charge!" the doctor shouted just before pressing it against his chest, "It didn't work, charge again!" he ordered before repeating it.

"Damn it." he said under his breath as the line went flat.

Sandy's face dropped, "I, is he dead?" she asked, already tearing up, it was a dumb question, of course he was, the doctor looked at her, "I'm so sorry, we tried everything we could," he man shook his head.

Spongebob stood behind the glass wall as he watched the doctors work around a bed, he could feel the panicked feeling around the room.

Slowly he walked towards the crowd, behind Sandy he stood, she was crying, but why, she had nothing to cry about, until he heard the line on the monitor buzz out.

Spongebob walked forward after the doctors cleared the room to give the daredevil a chance to say farewell to her best friend. There he stood, looking down at his body.

Just a few minutes ago he was alive in that bed, alive, and now he was dead, now he was here. Tears fell from him, he didn't want to die, not like this, he didn't want things to end like the way it did.

Sandy couldn't handle this guilt the way she can handle a bull. Spongebob turned around.

Standing in front of her, she bawled her eyes out, after just watching her friend die, because of her, "Sp, spongebob." she uttered his name.

"I, i'm so sorry, hun, please, c, come,back, h, i'll do anything, please, Spongebob, i, I need Y'all, Y'all can't be dead, ya can be, please, I, I won't do those dangerous stunts e, ever again!" she cried as she begged him to come back.

"Pl, please come back ta me, I, I love Y'all. So please, Spongebob, I don't wanna be alone, i'm sorry." she cried as she shook him, but after her last attempt she just crawled up in the bed with him.

"please, come back, I love Y'all." she said as she laid her head down on his chest.

Sandy stirred after a few long minutes after something caught her attention, she stared at his hand before looking up at his face after hearing him moan.

His hand tightened around hers as his eyes fluttered open, "s, sandy." he calls for her while turning his head in her direction.

"I, i'm here, Spongebob, i'm here." she says as she moves closer causing him to groan in discomfort causing her to adjust herself.

He rubs his ribs while he looked at her, "what happened?" he asked her, she wiped away a tear, "must've been something bad, by the way you're crying" he said as he looked at her puffy red eyes with the nose and cheeks to match.

Sandy looked away, "did I die?" he asked, she looked at him her eyes said everything.

"Cool." he smiled as he turned his head straight, "Cool? Y'all think that was cool? Are Y'all crazy! Y'all had me worried sick, Y'all had me crying my eyes out, and Y'all think that was cool?" she yelled.

Sandy raised her fist, "I oughta ." Spongebob looked at her, smiling he reached up and pulled her hand down.

"Didn't think you cared that much." he said, "Spongebob!"

Spongebob sighed, "Even though you make me mad, and beat me up or down, I can never stay mad at you." he shook his head.

"You love me, that's what you said, right?" as he looked up at her, she stared blankly into his face.

"I don't expect you to change, I like you they way you are, I just wish you'd be more careful." he said.

Spongebob smiles, "I love you too." he said, "even though you'll get me killed, even though there's times where I don't want to be in love with you, I love the feeling, I love the thrill of being in love, with you." he said, more tears, began to down her cheeks.

"Why?" she asked, Spongebob shrugs, "I don't know, I just do, it's not like I really have a choice, believe me, if I could, i'd choose someone else, but then again, why would I want to?" he asked, "you're all I want, but, do you really love me?" Spongebob asked.

Sandy wipes away a tear, "yes." she answers, Spongebob smiles, he giggles, "man, looks like the only way to get the girl is to die for her and hope to come back." he laughed.

"Now I wonder what I gotta do to get a kiss." he jokes, sandy shakes her head as she cries tears of joy.

Taking her helmet off she leans down over him and kisses him. Spongebobs hands wrap around her back as he brings her in closer.

"Sandy, I." the doctor paused as he walked into the room, watching as his previously dead patient was seemingly alive and now making out with his guest.

 **Ok, why the hell do things always have to have a happy ending? I guess it's better this way, Hmm?**


End file.
